


Titan Snuggles

by orphan_account



Series: Titan!Eren and Levi Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Snuggles

“You’re like a giant fucking puppy.” Levi said to the Titan before him, scratching softly at the bridge of its nose in a soothing but satisfying manner.

  
Said Titan exhaled a bout of steam from the sides of its maw, careful not to scorch the short man before it. The titan’s eyes were half lidded in pleasure, pointed ears twitching every now and then. It’s chin resting on one of the outer walls of the castle. The rest of its body sat comfortably below it, giant claw tapered fingers scratching at the dirt where it met the stone wall.

  
“You know you have to put the dirt back when your done brat.”

  
The Titan huffed, opening it’s eyes a bit and staring at the man before closing them again with a sharp exhale the nearly seared Levi’s arm.

  
“Fucking watch it brat!” Levi hissed, grasping his arm and checking for injury.

  
A slimed tongue licked along his arm, and consequently because of its size, also licked about half of him from the waist up.

  
“What the fucking hell is wrong with you!” Levi exclaimed, wiping the Titans saliva off of him with disgust. He was about to chew the Titan out when he looked up and froze.

  
Rogue, knowing he had done something wrong, seemed to curl in on himself to try and make himself seem smaller. Which for the fifty foot tall Titan, was an amazing feat in itself. His ears were dropped and flattened against his head, head bent down a bit in an act of submission, his emerald green eyes looking big and a bit watery from where Levi stood.

  
And instantly he felt horrible.

  
He sighed, and with a final attempt at getting the slime off he walked closer towards the large creature, which seemed to shrink in on itself a bit more at his advance.

  
Levi’s face fell at the realization that Rogue was afraid of him. A fifty foot Titan that could easily crush him, was scared of Levi. A five foot three tall human. And that seemed to pain him the most.

  
“Rogue come here.” Levi said softly, trying to get his voice to sound soft and gentle.

  
The Titan seemed to perk up at his, detecting a new tone he’d never heard from his human before, who held his small hand out in a silent plea. Slowly and with careful motions, Rogue leaned towards him, the tip of his nose reaching his humans hand. The Titan purred in delight as the hand rubbed along his bridge, ears twitching gleefully as the humans other hand rubbed his cheek.

  
Levi smiled ever so slightly at the garbled sounds that came from the Titans throat and the slight rumble in its chest, a makeshift purr if you wanted to describe it.

  
Rogue leaned into his humans hand a tad bit more, careful not to move to fast for fear of toppling the small creature before him. He huffed a small breath out, utterly content and now more sure that he wasn’t in as much trouble as beforehand.

  
Levi yawned tiredly, just now realizing how late it was, he’d have to get Rogue back into his barn before he went to bed, a task he wasn’t one hundred percent set on doing. Especially since he needed to take a fucking shower to rid himself of the residue of his earlier slime bath.

  
“Come on Rogue, time to go back to your barn.” He said, yawning again and praying to the gods that he’d actually listen this time and wouldn’t throw a fit. The last mess took fucking forever to clean.

  
Rogue, sensing his human’s exhaustion complied, but not before gently scooping his small human in his large hands and bringing him with him to the barn.

  
“What the fucking hell Rogue put me the fuck down, I swear to god!”

  
Rogue obeyed him, but not before depositing him on the space next to the titan’s face, intelligent emerald green pools of color looking at him expectantly as said titan curled up on the massive hay pile set out for him. Levi scrambled to get up, only to get pushed down gently by Rogue, who curled his hand around him ever so softly, careful not to hurt him.

  
Levi frowned, trying with renewed efforts to get out of the Titans grasp but to no avail. He soon gave up, letting the warmth from the Titans loosely curled hand a d the sounds of the Titans large but soft breathing envelope his body and lull him to sleep. Rogue, seeing his human fast asleep, quickly followed suit, bringing his human closer to his face before the soft darkness of sleep riddled his mind.

  
Hanji smiled the next morning when she found the two, fast asleep, Levi leaning against the titan’s forehead, an arm slung over its face to softly lay upon its cheek in a soft caress. Said titan nuzzling ever so gently against the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm appalled their aren't many Titan!Eren and Levi fabrics. Honestly you'd think people would hop to the chance to write a giant ass literally puppy fawning over Levi's short ass.


End file.
